The Ao-Bunny
by Painty
Summary: Due to being isolated from the world all his childhood, Noiz has never experienced a real Easter. And while neither of them believe in the Easter Bunny, Aoba will make sure Noiz believes in the Ao-Bunny, and has a fun Easter this year. Hard yaoi. Easter story.


**This story may be rated M, but it's also rated D for DMMd, and other things that D can stand for that have much to do with DMMd. :3**

**This is the first lemon I've written by myself, so please don't hurt me :3 Happy Easter everyone! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRAMAtical Murder. I'm just one of the DRAMAtically Murdered.**

**4/22/14: Happy birthday Aoba, Sei, Ren, and Sly Blue! I love you all so much I can't measure it! ^^**

**The Ao-Bunny**

"So Noiz, you ready for tomorrow?" Aoba chirped as he buttoned up his pajama top.

Noiz responded with a grunt as he snuggled into his pillow, not really the answer Aoba was hoping for.

"Something wrong?" Aoba questioned, making his way to the bed that Noiz had currently gotten comfortable in. Noiz cracked sleepy light green eyes open to meet Aoba's light brown ones.

"I just don't understand the point of Easter. You can't eat the eggs you paint, there's no point in hiding them, the store decorations are stupid, and the Easter Bunny doesn't even exist," he mumbled, eyebrows creasing in annoyance as he spoke.

The sky bluenette frowned. Of course Noiz would say things like that, it's hard to show a child what Easter's like when you've isolated them from the world inside a dark, lonely room. There were other things to Easter besides eggs, and Aoba would make sure Noiz knew about them.

"Well, what if I showed you all the other fun things about Easter?"

"What other fun things?"

The corners of Aoba's mouth curled up into a grin. "It'd be no fun if I just told you. I'll show you tomorrow. Promise." Sky blue hair swept into Noiz's face as Aoba leaned down to press his petal soft lips to Noiz's, then snuggled into the bed, beside his beloved.

**XxX**

Noiz awoke with incoherent murmurs and what sounded like Aoba's name. Tired light green eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight seeping through the clear glass windows as hands groped for Aoba's warm flesh but only managed to clutch the sheets. Realizing Aoba was gone, he bolted upright and scanned his surroundings.

"Aoba?" Noiz called, a fleeting throught telling him Aoba might've been in the room somewhere. No answer.

Deciding he wasn't going to find him sitting in bed, Noiz swung his legs over the edge of the bed and hopped out. Exiting the room, Noiz cupped his hands around his mouth and called out for Aoba again, as there were too many rooms for him to check in, and that was in the upstairs hallway alone. Sometimes living in a huge mansion was a pain.

Noiz pouted in confusion. Where was he?

Walking out of the hallway, he now stood at the top of the double grand staircase, and there in the living room, bent over the coffee table in nothing but a white bunny ears headband and matching tail that connected around his waist, was Aoba.

The coffee table was overflowing with candy and Easter-themed treats, from jellybeans to chocolate eggs. Aoba's pajamas and boxers were thrown on the couch, temporarily forgotten. Aoba was casually munching on a chocolate bar, reading a book.

Noiz felt like Koujaku at that moment, pinching his nose with both hands to stop the gushing blood. "A-Aoba?"

Aoba looked up from his book, a piece of chocolate sticking out of his mouth. Rosy cheeks flushed deeply as he stared up at the figure staring back at him. "N-Noiz?"

Noiz, not usually the flustered one, felt his face burning as he descended the left staircase. He removed his hands from his nose, pleased to see the blood flow had stopped. Why was all this happening? He was supposed to be the calm and collected one, with the sexy smirks and eye twinkles that made Aoba melt at his feet. Plucking a tissue from a nearby tissue box, he cleaned off his bloody hands.

"Aoba, what are you doing?" Noiz asked, face still frying.

Aoba's face was equally hot, and the only thing he could do for about a minute was stare, until he remembered the reason why he was down there in the first place. "O-Oh, I was waiting for you to wake up. Remember last night when I said I'd show you what else there was to Easter?"

Noiz nodded.

"Well," he began, holding up a chocolate egg. "These are eggs that you can eat." He proceeded to peel off the golden wrapping, popping it in his mouth and chewing slowly. Pulling another one out of the bag, he handed it to Noiz.

Noiz stared at the egg for a moment, then peeled off the wrapping and ate it.

"Chocolate..." he murmured. He had eaten candy before, but it had been so long since he last had any. He remembered what chocolate tasted like. It tasted good.

"I didn't decorate the living room, but I was hoping my ears and tail would be enough," he said bashfully, rubbing a bunny ear between his thumb and index finger.

"Aww, you remembered how much I love rabbits. Aren't you sweet." Noiz patted Aoba's head endearingly, his free hand reaching for another egg.

"And I remember you said you didn't believe in the Easter Bunny. Well, me either. He's not real. But you know who is real?"

"Who?"

Aoba closed one eye, smiled warmly, and leaned closer to Noiz's standing form. "The Ao-Bunny."

It only took Noiz a few seconds to realize what Aoba meant. So he wanted to be playful today? Well then, the blonde was more than happy to play along.

"Oh really?" Noiz purred, kneeling down to eye level. He scooped up a handful of jellybeans and held them out to Aoba. "You're my new pet bunny then. Eat."

Aoba obediently ate the candy out of Noiz's hand, licking his sticky lips when he was done.

"Since you're a good pet, I'll feed you lots of candy instead of vegetables. Except for one big...carrot, that I want you to feel."

Aoba grinned up at Noiz, moving away to reach for his chocolate bar. He then fell backwards, sprawled out on the floor submissively. Noiz walked around the coffee table, falling to his hands and knees to crawl over his bunny and kiss him deeply. Tongues fought for dominance with sultry slurping noises, exchanging saliva in the process. Noiz won, and proceeded to ravish Aoba's mouth, exploring every inch of the warm cavern and sucking on his tongue and lips on occasion. Aoba moaned into the kiss, hands roaming Noiz's body.

When the need for air became too great, Noiz reluctantly pulled away to let them both catch their breath. This was a rare opportunity to admire Aoba's naked body; often the sky bluenette would become embarrassed and whine at him to stop staring.

Breathing pattern regulated, Noiz began to attack Aoba's neck with sensual kisses, nips, and licks, biting down hard on his pulse. Aoba responded with a pained gasp, feeling the warm, sticky blood slide down his neck and pool in his collarbone. Hungry light green eyes followed the trickle of blood until they couldn't take it anymore, allowing a skilled pink tongue to lap it up.

Noiz lifted himself from Aoba, searching for a specific candy. Grasping several jellybeans, he licked each one and planted it on the smooth skin of Aoba's chest and stomach. When Noiz couldn't find any more room to place jellybeans, he licked a long stripe up Aoba's stomach, nomming the delicious candy. Aoba cried out, writhing in appreciation of that sweet tongue on his body. Saliva coated his stomach, chest, and rosy nipples, more and more jellybeans slipping into Noiz's mouth, sweet but with a hint of Aoba.

"Hmm..." Noiz hummed, tapping a finger against his lips. "Aoba sweat-flavored candy. I like it."

Aoba blushed deeply, breaking eye contact with Noiz. "Idiot, you're not supposed to drink sweat."

Noiz could only grin. "But Aoba, I love to taste you."

Blood rushed to Aoba's face. Why did he always embarrass himself in front of this man? "Don't say things like that, erogaki!"

Noiz chuckled, the last piece of the colored sugary treat disappearing between his lips.

"So, Ao-Bunny, it looks like you like sweets more than vegetables. But prepare yourself for that one carrot that you won't eat, but feel deep inside you." Noiz began to stroke his own hardness, hoping the sky bluenette got the idea.

By the color of Aoba's face, Noiz was pretty sure he got it.

"It'll feel so good," the blonde whispered, one hand reaching for a piece of caramel while the other grasped Aoba's cock.

"Ahh!" Aoba whimpered, silenced by Noiz pressing his lips to his kiss-swollen ones. His taste buds perked up in the kiss, the taste of caramel combined with Noiz's sweet saliva setting off fireworks inside his head. Sparks zipped up his spine, causing him to shiver. Feisty tongues fought the confection, the small square soaked in saliva from the constant switching of the wet, warm cavern it resided in. Aoba's eyesight was beginning to fade, but he refused to break the heated kiss. Noiz had already reigned victorious in the battle for dominance; Aoba wouldn't give him the satisfaction of winning the candy. He slurped the caramel back into his mouth, swiftly hiding it under his tongue. While Noiz's baffled tongue searched for the caramel, the Ao-Bunny immediately separated from his owner, gasping desperately to get air back into his oxygen-deprived lungs before he passed out.

"Damn, Aoba," Noiz purred. "You're quite the kisser."

Aoba couldn't reply; there still wasn't a sufficient amount of air in his lungs, so he responded with a smile. Noiz was patient enough until Aoba could breathe properly, then gripped his weeping cock again.

"Haaa!" Aoba squirmed and writhed as Noiz stroked it, rubbing his thumb along the slit with the occasional gentle squeeze. "Hnnn...mmph...ahh..." Aoba could do nothing but lie there and moan, clawing at the lush carpet. Noiz's heated gaze flickered to the table, landing on a tall skinny bottle. His free hand reached for it, bringing it to his eye level to read the label.

...Oh, this was going to be luscious.

Three fingers prodded Aoba's lips, dripping in the pink substance from the bottle. Curious on what it tasted like, the bunny for a day accepted the fingers, wasting no time before sucking and licking the digits. It tasted like...strawberries.

"Mm...Noiff, wha iff diff?" He asked, words muffled by the fingers.

Noiz retracted his fingers to understand Aoba better. But they were coated enough anyway. "Hmm?"

"What was that stuff on your fingers?"

The blonde smirked, lowering his mouth to Aoba's dick. Aoba followed Noiz's eyes, eyes widening when he saw his dick covered in the same pink substance.

"N-Noiz, what is that?"

Aoba shivered as Noiz's hot breath ghosted over the throbbing head of his erection before replying.

"Strawberry syrup. And you know how sticky syrup can get."

Before Aoba had a chance to panic, his cock was engulfed by a suffocating warmth, and a slicked finger entered him. Jolts ran though his body from the suction and soft caresses from a lovely tongue. The suction was strong, causing Aoba's beautiful voice to rise an octave. Syrup was such a sticky mess. At first he was tight around the finger, but eventually he loosened up, allowing room for more fingers to stretch him.

When Noiz was positive Aoba was stretched enough and almost at his limit, he removed his fingers and pulled away from Aoba's cock with a slick 'pop'. Aoba's hips twitched in anticipation as Noiz shed his clothing and lined himself up with his entrance. A soft hand rubbed soothing circles on his thigh as he felt a hot mass push into him, his muscles tightening reflexively.

The blonde groaned into the sky bluenette's shoulder, loving the feeling of being surrounded by his tight heat. A minute passed before Aoba had fully adjusted to Noiz's size.

"Okay," Aoba breathed. "You can move now."

Noiz didn't let another second go by before he began ramming into his boyfriend, grinning like an idiot from hearing him moan loudly and scream in ecstasy. Nails dug into his shoulders, drawing blood. Aoba's inner walls were so tight and warm, every time he pulled out, it felt as if he was dragged back in, stuck in a momentary heavenly deathgrip until he pulled back out again.

Aoba's hair was spread out like a fan, his head sliding against the carpet as Noiz pounded into him. He could feel it in his bones, and he definitely felt the harsh thrusting against his sweet spot. He could no longer control his voice, the screams began to spill out uncontrollably. Tears of pleasure slid out of his eyes just as a line of saliva dribbled out of his mouth. Noiz had liked sex a little rough, and after being with Noiz for so long, he began to like it a little rough, too.

With a few quick but firm strokes on Aoba's cock, white fluid spurted from his tip, coating his and Noiz's stomachs. A few more hard thrusts, and he felt a hot liquid fill his insides.

Even though he was exhausted, Noiz managed to pull out of his bunny and roll off him, then raise his head and kiss him on the forehead.

"Are we really going to fall asleep on the floor? Didn't you wake up a little while ago?" Aoba questioned.

"Probably. I'm tired again and I don't feel like moving," Noiz answered.

Aoba let out a small chuckle, nuzzling into Noiz's sweaty chest.

"Well, Ao-Bunny, I can honestly say I've had fun today. Can you visit every Easter?"

"Sure."

"...So what's the point of Easter exactly?"

Aoba didn't really have an answer, so he improvised. "There's a meaning behind the holiday, of course, but it means different things to different people. What it means to you is that you get to spend the day with me."

Noiz was happy with that answer. What Easter meant to him was all that mattered. The eggs didn't matter, the decorations didn't matter, even the Easter Bunny didn't matter. What did matter was him and his Ao-Bunny.

And from that day on, Noiz would eagerly anticipate Easter every year.


End file.
